Doom of Daggerdale
| editor = Georgia Stewart | cover_artist = Jeff Easley | inter_artist = Tony DiTerlizzi Eric Hotz | cartography = Dawn Murin | publisher = TSR, Inc. | type = Adventure | languages = | realm year = 1367 DR The date for the burning of Lathander's Light (8 years ago) matches The Dalelands (sourcebook) thereby placing them in the same year. | released1 = September 1993 | binding1 = Paperback | pages1 = 32 | isbn10-1 = 1-5607-6654-9 | isbn13-1 = 978-1560766544 | cite1 = | edition2 = | released2 = | binding2 = | pages2 = | isbn10-2 = | isbn13-2 = | cite2 = | edition3 = | released3 = | binding3 = | pages3 = | isbn10-3 = | isbn13-3 = | cite3 = | edition4 = | released4 = | binding4 = | pages4 = | isbn10-4 = | isbn13-4 = | cite4 = | edition5 = | released5 = | binding5 = | pages5 = | isbn10-5 = | isbn13-5 = | cite5 = | series = FRQ series | preceded_by = Hordes of Dragonspear | followed_by = none | source = Amazon.com product listing }} Doom of Daggerdale is a Forgotten Realms adventure published in 1993 by TSR, Inc. It is designed for four to six characters of levels 1–3. Index Characters :Boront • Colderan Morn • Dulwar • Eli Marshking • Eragyn • Fire's rage • Fulgath • Franter • Hiram • Kessla • Larkell Greenspring • Loudan • Mara • Mara Trollsblood • Marabelle • Marrakt • Norban • Olavia Tsardruyn • Omella • Puck • Randal Morn • Red Morgan • Reiner Trall • Tharwin One-eye • Thorginn • Tren Noemfor • Trover :Belesaria • Dorn the Grim • Elshar Kurl • Tethyamar Creatures :Animated object • Bat • Beastman • Black bear • Black pudding • Bloodhawk • Brown bear • Dog Drow • Dwarf • Eagle • Fire beetle • Goblin • Half-elf • Half-orc • Hook horror • Homunculus • Horse • Human • Horse • Jermlaine • Mobat • Nixie • Ogre • Orc • Osquip • Ox • Skeleton • Wood wose :Drow Locations :;Buildings & Sites: Broken Dagger • Constable's Tower • Crypt of the Mage-Lord • Eagles' Eyrie • Fulgath's Caravan Supplies • Old Dulwar's Leatherworks • Red Rock • Teshford Arms :;Settlements: Dagger Falls :;Wilderness: River Tesh :;Realms: Daggerdale :;Planes: Material Plane :Border Forest • Desertsmouth Mountains • Mines of Tethyamar • Morningdawn Hall • Twisted Tower • Underdark • Zhentil Keep Magic items :net of dreams • olar • ring of feather fall • ring of thorns Organizations :;Families: Big Belly tribe • Clan Brightblade • Morn family :;Groups: Freedom Riders • Zhentarim Religions :;Priests: Cyric • Dumathoin • Kiaransalee :;Temples: Altar of the Last Stand • Lathander's Light :Lathander • Tyr Spells :wall of thorns :resurrection Miscellaneous :Dethek • Dream Fever • Herbarium Maleficum • The Iron Glove • Lathander's Red • Mastering the Unseen • On the Aspects of Dreams, Or the Dreamer's Travels in Planes Lesser and Greater • Perfection and the Craft of Lasting Magic Appendix Notes External links *Amazon.com product page *Dungeon Masters Guild product page References Category:Daggerdale adventures Category:2nd edition adventures Category:Adventures Category:2nd edition sourcebooks Category:Daggerdale sourcebooks Category:Sourcebooks Category:FRQ series Category:Works by Wolfgang Baur Category:Published in 1993